Stockings, Stalkers, and Snow
by ajson123456
Summary: Max shows El the present she bought Lucas for Christmas, inadvertently setting off a chain of events that have the entire Party celebrating the festive season in some seriously smutty ways. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut.
1. Santa's Little Helper

Welcome back! First off, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating any of my older stories. I'm working on getting them finished as soon as I can. I wasn't intending on writing a new story but the brilliant **brucewaynefan** (check him out!) suggested this fantastic idea and asked if I could write it. It was just too good to turn down.

Be warned, this is nothing but pure smut.

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

"I hope Mike gets me some Eggos. He knows I like them."

"El, please, everyone who's ever met you knows you like Eggos."

El looked over at Max and smiled. "So, what have you bought Lucas?"

A sheepish grin crept onto Max's face at her best friend's question. "It's a surprise."

"You can't even tell me?" El asked disappointedly.

Max shook her head. "Nope. But I guess I could _show_ you, if you like."

El nodded and watched with inquisitive eyes as Max retrieved a paper shopping bag from her wardrobe and hastily left the room.

Confused, El sat back on the bed and waited for her to return. Her mind struggled to come up with any suggestions as to what Lucas' Christmas "surprise" could be.

She didn't have to wait long to find out as a voice soon called out to her.

"What do you think?"

El looked up to find Max standing before her wearing nothing but a pair of thigh-high stockings and a Santa hat that was lying aslant on her head. Wordlessly, the Hopper girl scanned her best friend's body. She noticed the stockings were patterned with diagonal red and white stripes, almost like a candy cane, and with a red bow placed at the top of each one. Her eyes drifted upwards and landed between the redhead's legs, her exposed pussy marked by a patch of orange hair trimmed neatly into a triangle shape.

"El? You still here?" Max asked, clearly amused at her friend's stunned silence.

"Oh, y-yeah, they... uh... he's gonna love them!" the girl managed to force some words out. She was too distracted by Max's body. They'd seen each other naked while changing before but this was something else.

"I know! I can't wait to see his face when he sees them!" the redhead grinned. "Is it still snowing outside?" she questioned as she walked casually over to her bedroom window, completely unfazed by her state of undress. She peeled back the curtains, though only slightly so as not to reveal herself to anyone daring to brave the blizzard that was currently besieging the streets of Hawkins.

Her cheeks already flushed, El could feel her own pussy growing increasingly wet as she found her eyes transfixed by Max's ass.

"Shit, it's getting pretty bad out there. I guess you're stuck here for a while!" the naked girl said to her friend as she turned to face her. "Okay, I'm gonna go change before this gets weird."

 _Before_ this gets weird?

This time, El's gaze was fixed to Max's breasts. They were slightly bigger than her own and bounced lightly as she walked across the room.

"Wait, Max!" El blurted out just as the girl reached the door.

"What's up?"

"Can you..." El thought carefully about what she wanted to say next. "Can you... stay like that?"

Max looked at her best friend, slightly puzzled. "What? Like this?"

El nodded sheepishly.

"Uh... okay, I guess?" Max hesitantly agreed before moving to sit on the bed next to El.

"Where did you get those?" the dark-haired girl asked, looking at the striped garments.

"I'm not sure where exactly they're from. Nancy was going to Starcourt so I asked her to get me them."

"Really?"

Max laughed. "Yeah, she didn't really know what to say at first. I mean, I had literally just asked her to buy me some stockings, but still..."

"S-stock- stockings?" El sounded the word out slowly.

"Yeah, that's what they're called."

El's mind wandered for a second. She'd definitely heard that word before. Her train of thought was lost when Max shifted beside her.

"What's wrong?" the Hopper girl asked.

"Nothing. Well, other than the fact you're making me sit here like this."

"Oh, um... Max?" El said cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I t-touch you?" she asked, cheeks crimson.

"W-what? the stunned redhead's eyes bulged at her friend's request.

"Your body's really n-nice and it's, um... it's making me really horny."

Max remained silent, too stunned to even speak. She knew El wasn't exactly well-trained in the art of subtlety, but even for her, this was bold.

"Please, Max," she begged.

"El, I- fuck!" Max called out in shock as El ducked down towards her chest and captured one of her exposed nipples between her lips. She could feel the rosy tip hardening in her mouth as she sucked on it and swirled her tongue in short circles around it.

Max was breathing heavily; her own cheeks were heating up and a wetness was beginning to form between her legs. Moaning, she watched El pull her mouth away from her nipple and lift her face up to meet Max's own. The two girls stared into each others' eyes for a few moments before the dark-haired one spoke up.

"Was that... good?" she asked innocently.

"Y-yeah."

"Good," El smiled before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Max's. The redhead was surprised at her actions but refused to break the kiss, instead letting herself relax into it. She immediately felt El's tongue grazing across her teeth, desperate for entry. Relenting quickly, Max let the wet organ snake into her mouth. She moved her own out to meet it, causing both girls to moan as their tongues stroked over one another. After what seemed like only a few seconds, they pulled away, their lips shining with saliva.

"That was really nice. Can we do more?" the telekinetic girl asked excitedly.

Nodding, Max lightly bit her lip when her friend's warm hand began trailing down her bare chest.

El ran her fingers through the soft patch of hair and slid them down over Max's pussy, rubbing in small circles.

The redhead opened her mouth to speak but only a quiet whimper came out.

"Does that feel good, Max?"

Her bottom lip still hooked under her teeth, Max nodded shakily in response.

Smiling at her reaction, El pushed two fingers gently into Max's dripping core.

"Mmm... oh, fuck... El," Max moaned breathlessly as her best friend began fingering her soaking wet pussy. The pleasure was soon doubled as El leaned down to suck her nipple back into her mouth.

Max threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, letting the girl work on her without interruption. She opened them again when the dual sensation suddenly stopped.

Without a word, El withdrew her fingers, now slick with Max's juices, and brought them up to her mouth. Closing her lips around them, she licked around her digits, lapping up her best friend's sweet taste.

"You taste really good, Max," she said as she ran her tongue over her lips.

Max smiled at her words and leaned over to kiss her again. Once they'd pulled away, El stood up and whisked her sweater off over her head, tossing it carelessly on the ground. Her jeans, socks, bra, and panties followed and within a matter of seconds, Max was staring longingly at her fully naked best friend. She kept her eyes on El's ass as the girl turned and walked over to the foot of the bed before climbing up and crawling towards her.

El delicately traced her fingers along the striped material covering Max's legs and smirked up at her. Deciding not to waste any more time, she lowered her head and began enthusiastically slurping on Max's pussy.

"El, god... fuck!" the redheaded teen moaned loudly as El's surprisingly skilled tongue worked its way in and around her folds, licking up the juices that were coating them. Her own secretions were now wetting the sheets below her as she eagerly tongued Max's cunt.

After a while, she pulled away and looked up.

"Turn over."

Following El's instruction, Max rolled over onto her hands and knees, looking back to see what was happening doing behind her. She shivered when El ran her hands over her ass, the girl gently slapping the soft flesh and giggling at her friend's quiet yelps. She slowly spread Max's cheeks and licked over her tight hole once, then twice, and finally a third time.

"Oh my god," Max moaned into her pillow.

El removed her tongue and exchanged it for a finger. "Does it feel good?" she asked, her wet digit smearing saliva across Max's ass.

"What do you think?" Max replied, gasping at the contact of a finger tickling her sensitive opening.

"Mike loves it when I do this to him," El said, her mind momentarily flashing back to all the times spent driving him crazy with her tongue. "Do you do this to Lucas?" she asked inquisitively.

"Y-yeah. Mmm... fuck."

Satisfied with the suppressed moans that were escaping the redhead's lips, El buried her face between Max's asscheeks and got to work. Her tongue circled and probed at the small hole before eventually dipping inside, causing the Mayfield girl to shake with pleasure.

Max sank down further with her butt in the air as El tonguefucked her pussy and asshole, constantly switching between the two.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, El! God, your tongue feels so fucking good!" Max moaned and whimpered at the overpowering stimulation. "El... fuck, I'm gonna... I'm-"

At this, El grabbed Max's sides and turned her onto her back, her face immediately diving back between her thighs and licking and sucking her clit as she pumped two fingers into her.

Max screamed in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, her hips bucking up off the bed and her pussy grinding further onto the other girl's face.

El's mouth was quickly flooded with Max's juices as she released, a few drops trickling from between her lips. She pulled away, allowing the rest of Max's cum leak out onto the sheets. Some of it managed to squirt out and hit her square in the face. El giggled and straddled Max, bringing their lips together and letting Max taste her own cum.

"Hey, Lu-" El spoke but her words disappeared into Max's mouth. "Mmm... hey, L-Lucas."

Max pulled away, confused. She turned to the side and her eyes immediately met with her boyfriend's.

Lucas was standing in the doorway, his coat soaked with sleet and snow and his jaw hanging open.

"Stalker, w-what... what are you doing here?"

The boy didn't respond. He had no idea where he was supposed to look. He tried to pull his eyes away from the mound of naked flesh, telling himself he was betraying Mike by looking at El like this, but he found himself unable to do so because _holy fuck, Max looks hot_. Their pussies were rubbing together and they were both staring right at him and, within seconds, his dick was straining against his pants.

"I think he's happy to see us," El whispered to Max, giggling as her eyes found the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Max repeated.

"I, uh... I was... um, I was just coming to see you," he finally managed to fumble out.

"In this? You look half frozen to death."

"I'd already left when it started." Lucas paused. The boy was frozen more from the shock of what he was seeing than from the blizzard he'd just weathered to get there. "Max, w-what is- I..." Now he was struggling to form coherent sentences. "What are... _those_?" He pointed to the striped material covering Max's legs.

"Well, they _were_ your Christmas present." She paused and her look of irritation shifted into a wicked smile and his heartbeat seemed to double in speed. "I guess you're just gonna have to make up for ruining the surprise, Stalker."

"W-what?"

Grinning at her boyfriend's complete and utter bewilderment, Max rolled out from underneath El and approached him to repeat her instruction. "You ruined the surprise, so you're gonna make up for it. Got it?"

"How the hell did I ruin it? I literally just came over to see you! It's not my fault you decided to put them on for whatever reason and get naked with your best friend or whatever the fuck this is!"

After he'd finished ranting, Max looked him in the eye and pouted. "Bad Lucas!" she scolded as she smacked his butt.

"Ow, Max!"

Smirking, she unzipped his coat for him, slipping it off and then returning to the bed.

Lucas swallowed hard and slowly approached, knowing she wasn't about to change her mind. He climbed up and crawled over to his girlfriend.

"Uh-uh," Max said, shaking her head before looking over at El. "Her first."

Lucas directed his eyes to the other girl. "B-but... El, w-what about Mike?"

"It's okay, Lucas," El smiled at him. "He won't mind."

Though he wasn't exactly convinced, Lucas was aware he didn't have much choice in the matter unless he wanted to be stuck with an angry Max for the rest of the week. Or month.

Sighing in defeat, he got down between El's open legs and extended his tongue, flicking it gently over her wet folds before pushing his head in further and nibbling on her clit.

El wasn't expecting his tongue to be as skilled as it was and closed her eyes, moaning. Max took the opportunity to return the favor and leaned down to suck on one of El's hard, pink nipples.

"M-Max... Lucas... god, that feels so good!" She quickly found herself coming undone. Lucas sensed this and upped his pace, effectively sending her over the edge. "Y-you're gonna make me c-cum, L-Lucas! Oh, fuck!" El cried out, but the Sinclair boy kept going, his tongue licking across every part of her pussy it could find. He immediately began to feel her essence leaking into his mouth as she reached her climax. Some of her juices sprayed up a little, much like Max's had earlier.

After he'd swallowed down her taste, Lucas pulled away to allow El to recover from her orgasm. He moved over and looked at Max, who promptly spread her legs for him. It was taking all he had not to cream his pants just by looking at her.

"You best make this good, Stalker."

El could only watch with a grin as Lucas curled his hands around Max's thighs and pulled her over to his mouth.

"Lucas! Fuck! Oh, fu-" Max words seemed to dissolve in her mouth as her moaning took over.

Lucas continued to work her over, his tongue frantically exploring every inch of his girlfriend's pussy. His mouth latched onto her clit and sucked on it, hard, making her moan even louder. It took Max all of twenty seconds to feel her climax approaching. To his surprise, she gently pushed him away, signaling for him to stop.

Max kept her hands on Lucas' face and kissed him deeply, letting her tongue enter his mouth and meet his. Next to them, El slowly fingered herself to the sound of wet lips and muffled moans as the young couple's embrace became more and more heated.

Pulling away, Max turned to her best friend. "A little help?" she asked, smirking.

El grinned at the prospect, rose to her feet, and walked over to the foot of the bed, where Max was leading Lucas by the hand.

Sinclair breathed heavily as the two naked girls began to undress him, until only his boxers remained. Max leaned over to kiss him, before slowly moving her lips down to his neck. She trailed her way down and stopped to suck on his nipple. El quickly followed suit and adopted the same position on the other side.

Lucas watched, moaning, as the girls routinely brought their mouths together in between licking and sucking his sensitive nipples. They kept it up for a while but Max found herself growing impatient. Her eyes flashed briefly up to his and she got down onto her knees, with El soon adopting the same position.

Max began working her mouth down Lucas' chest, her lips grazing over every inch of his smooth, dark skin. She stopped once she reached his underwear and looked up at him again. Her hands peeled off the elastic on the back side of his boxers and pushed them down over his ass. El watched as Max then hooked her fingers into the front and slowly pulled down his underwear, letting his long, thick cock spring up in their faces.

Both girls grinned at each other as Max leaned over and kissed the swollen tip, earning a gasp from her boyfriend. When she pulled away, a thin string of pre-cum followed her, so she reapplied her mouth and collected the remainder of the sticky substance on her tongue, licking her lips as she savored the salty taste.

Max let her tongue slide along the underside of his length, stopping once again as she reached the leaking tip. She looked to the girl beside her and wrapped her hand around Lucas' cock, jerking it slowly and holding it to allow El to take over.

Sinclair stared speechlessly as his best friend's girlfriend started to tentatively lap at his erection, her tongue grazing along his shaft and circling his pre-cum-soaked glans.

"Fuck," Lucas muttered when Max's tongue joined El's, the redheaded teen clearly unable to leave her boyfriend's cock untouched any longer.

The two girls locked eyes as they began to slide their mouths along the sides of Lucas' long shaft, smirking devilishly at each other as they soaked his cock in saliva. Once it was sufficiently wet, El moved away to allow Max to take his entire dick into her mouth. She was clearly experienced with his cock and bobbed her head rhythmically as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Lucas' eyes were closed and soft labored breaths were leaving his mouth.

El watched as Max pulled back and saw that her spit was streaming down his cock. Eager to taste him properly, El leaned forward and closed her lips around his slick member. Her actions were identical to those of Max's - she too was clearly getting plenty of practice with Mike. As El swiftly began deepthroating Lucas, Max moved down to suck on his balls.

"M-Max... God. Fuck, El..." the Sinclair boy panted heavily at the overwhelming sensation.

"Mhmm..." Max moaned in response with his balls still in her mouth. She heard Lucas' dick slide from El's mouth with a _pop_ and moved her hands up to his hips. Guiding him backwards, she pushed him gently down so that he was perched on the edge of the bed.

El followed them over, still on her knees, and watched curiously as Max raised her hand to Lucas' mouth.

"Spit," the redhead instructed.

Complying, Lucas let a trail of saliva drip from his mouth down onto Max's palm. She took hold of his cock again and rubbed his spit all over the length.

Between the three of them, they had managed to completely drench his pulsing shaft in their combined saliva. Max took a moment to admire their work before quickly sinking her mouth back down onto his cock, letting her nose nestle in his pubes. She reached around to grip onto his ass just as El started swiping her tongue over his balls.

Lucas' breathing was growing more and more rapid and they both knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Max stopped deepthroating him to speak up.

"Jerk off, baby. Cum all over us."

Without hesitation, Lucas grabbed his throbbing cock and pumped it as fast as he could. He looked down at the girls who were now guzzling down on his balls. They each pulled on his sack until it popped free from their mouths, all the while maintaining eye contact with each other.

"Oh, fuck! I'm- fuuck!" Lucas groaned suddenly, garnering both girls' attention. They stopped their oral assault on his balls and looked up at him.

Lucas' dick twitched in his hand and their mouths instinctively fell open as thick ropes of hot cum splashed onto their faces. They watched his load spurt from his tip in strong bursts, with every single drop landing directly on their faces or into their open mouths. It took several seconds for his orgasm to subside but by the time it had passed, Max and El were already kissing deeply, moaning as Lucas' sticky cream was passed around between their mouths.

The Sinclair boy fell back slightly and lay propped up on his elbows, watching his girlfriend passionately make out with her best friend. When their lips parted, a thick strand of cum kept them connected.

Lucas was completely spent. He collapsed down onto the bed and closed his eyes, unaware that Max's plans for him were far from over.

"Hey! You're not getting off that easy, stalker. This was about _you_ making it up to _us_ , remember?"

Lucas tried to sit up but was unable as Max suddenly lunged at him, pinning him down and pressing her lips to his.

El could see that Max's actions were having a profound effect on Lucas' cock. She gazed intently as it slowly hardened to its full six inches, wondering to herself what it would feel like to have the impressive member inside her. It was a little longer than Mike's but it was every bit as thick.

She quickly snapped from her daze when Lucas sat up, taking Max with him.

"Fuck, I need your chocolate cock inside me right fucking now." Max turned to El with a devious glint in her eye. The Hopper girl beamed at her friend's impatience and leaned over to help.

Max lifted her ass up, enabling El to take hold of Lucas' erection and guide it into the redhead's slick pussy as she lowered herself down.

"Oh fuck, yes! So fucking good." Max subconsciously bit her lip as Lucas' dick slid effortlessly inside her. She slowly began to bounce herself on his lap, her eyes never leaving her boyfriend's as she ran her fingers through his hair. Lucas started to move too, thrusting upwards when Max lifted herself up. She whined each time he slammed back inside her and moved her hands down to interlace them with his own.

El figured they could both use some added simulation and alternated between lapping at his balls and pushing her tongue into Max's ass. She also took to licking stripes along the base of Lucas' shaft after noticing the sticky trails of cum leftover from his previous eruption.

"Oh, my god. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

El looked up in time to see one of Lucas' fingers sliding into Max's asshole. His hands were gently massaging her butt cheeks as he worked his middle finger into her tight hole. He kept it inside for a few moments before slowly pumping it in and out, causing the intensity of Max's moans to double.

Knowing they were both about to finish, Max stopped bouncing and lifted herself from Lucas' cock. His finger slipped from her ass as she stood up and turned to face El.

"Your turn!" she grinned excitedly.

El's face lit up at her words. Though, instead of climbing up onto Lucas' lap, she decided she wanted to experience him in a different way and moved onto the bed. Lying flat on her back, El spread her legs and beckoned him over. She was desperate to be fucked.

"Mmm..." El whimpered loudly when Lucas pushed in, the combination of both girls' spit and juices lining his cock allowing him to enter her without resistance. El reached up to pull him down into a kiss, surprising him. Lucas let himself ease into it as he began to quicken the speed of his thrusts, groaning softly when El's warm tongue licked around inside his mouth.

Max never could have guessed that seeing her boyfriend fuck someone that wasn't her would be so arousing. Yet, here she was, looking on as he slammed into her best friend over and over again. She let her eyes travel down Lucas' body, basking in the sight of his alluring chocolate skin, now beading with small droplets of sweat. As she did, an idea worked its way into her mind and her pussy throbbed just at the thought of it.

Joining the other two naked teens on the bed, Max moved over behind Lucas and ran her hands down his back, stopping when she reached his ass. She deliberately took a while playing with his butt cheeks, squeezing them, kissing them, teasing them in every way she could. He would have turned to look at her if it weren't for El keeping him occupied with her mouth.

After pulling apart his cheeks, Max leaned down and teasingly licked over Lucas' tight hole. She heard him moan into El's mouth and smirked before doing it again. Now unable to resist, she buried her face between Lucas' asscheeks and frantically slurped on his asshole, getting it soaked in her spit.

Max couldn't get enough of rimming Lucas and pushed her face down as far as she could. Her hands gently squeezing his butt, she let her tongue enter his ass, the stimulation causing his cock to twitch inside El's pussy, which, in turn, made the telekinetic girl lose control and scream out her second orgasm.

Max stopped tonguing her boyfriend's asshole and brought her lips close to his ear. "Don't cum yet, Stalker," she whispered seductively. "You've still got one more hole to fuck."

Lucas stopped and pulled out, his cock now coated in El's fresh juices. He turned around and saw that Max was on her hands and knees facing away from him. She reached back and grabbed her asscheeks, pulling them open to reveal her tight asshole.

"Fuck my ass, Lucas. Please," she begged.

"Since you asked so nicely..." Lucas smirked and approached her. He licked her ass for a minute or two and lined himself up with her opening.

"Huh... uh... fuck!" Max moaned loudly as his cock quickly filled her butthole.

Complying with her demands, Lucas fucked her hard and fast, plowing into her from behind at a tremendous speed.

El joined them once she had regained herself. She spent some time kissing Lucas while rubbing her fingers over his slippery asshole but eventually decided to settle down in front of Max. The moaning redhead was able to quieten her screams of pleasure by eating out her best friend.

Max came a few minutes later, thanks to three of Lucas' fingers working into her pussy, her cum squirting out and drenching the sheets below her. The sight set Lucas off and, after licking Max's juices off his fingers, he violently erupted, shooting his hot load deep into her ass. He kept on going through sloppy thrusts as he exploded harder than he'd ever done before.

He barely had time to pull out his spent cock before El appeared and stuck her tongue in Max's ass. She didn't remove it until she had licked up and swallowed down every drop of cum that Lucas had fired into her.

Once her used hole had been thoroughly cleaned out, Max crawled over to Lucas.

Eyes filled with love and lust, he took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

Max smiled softly and groaned. "I could never stay mad at my chocolate daddy."

Lucas lay back and pulled Max down with him, letting their foreheads press together.

"Merry Christmas, Stalker," she whispered between quick kisses.

El, who had since relocated to the chair in the corner of the room, watched with a smile as the naked teen couple continued to make out on the bed. She fixed her eyes on Max's legs, carefully studying the festive stockings and wondering if she could convince Nancy to take a second trip to the mall.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! As I said, this idea came from the amazingly smutty mind of **brucewaynefan**. There will be three chapters in total and the entire party will be in on the action by the end of the next one.

I'm also working on the Billy/Max chapter of Stepbrother Knows Best, so that will be the next story that gets updated besides this one.

Thanks for reading!

Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.


	2. Elf at Work

Sorry for taking so long, but I'm finally back with this story!

Just a couple of things to note:

Firstly, the characters are 16 here, meaning they are of consenting age in Indiana.

And secondly, I'll soon be working towards updating some of my older stories very soon so be on the lookout for those.

As usual, this story is filled to the brim with smut so proceed with caution!

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

El smiled as Will greeted her at the Wheeler's front door. The boy gave a quick wave to Hopper before he sped off and closed the door behind them. "Mike's in there," he told her, gesturing to the living room.

"Hey, you!" El greeted her boyfriend, maybe a little too loudly given how he jumped and almost fell from his standing position on the back of the sofa, dropping the chain of fairy lights he was hanging across the wall. She giggled at his reaction to her arrival, which almost always consisted of a blushed face and the inability to formulate words correctly.

Nevertheless, he managed to force out a "Hey!" in response and hop down from the sofa, instantly wrapping his girlfriend up in a warm hug. Mike noticed her eyebrows were raised slightly and she seemed to be eyeing him up. She also said something to him but he was too busy admiring how cute she looked to even realize.

"Mike?"

"Huh?"

El laughed and rolled her eyes. "I said 'you look really cute in that.'" She pointed to his rather dazzling festive sweater and he responded by turning a deep shade of red.

"Thanks, I- uh... you look really nice, too. So did you bring the stuff?" Mike asked, trying to change the subject before the blush became a permanent fixture on his face.

Nodding, El held up a bag that was almost overflowing with various decorative items. Mike had managed to convince his mom to let him decorate their tree. That was before Ted had been so rudely awoken from his third nap of the day in order to help put it up. While Christmas tree decorating wasn't exactly a standard Party activity, El had previously mentioned how much she enjoyed doing it last year, meaning Mike had automatically made it a priority. He had intended for it to be just the two of them, but Karen took it upon herself to invite the rest of the Party over for the night. She trusted that the six of them at 16 could stay in the house without supervision and not burn it down while she and Ted were visiting her parents with Holly for the weekend. What she didn't trust was her teenage son being home alone with only his girlfriend for company. Nancy and Jonathan were on a "date" (aka "Ew, no one wants to know what that's code for, Dustin!") which meant tonight's sleepover could take place in the warm, cosy living room instead of the dark, dingy basement.

"Great!" Mike said as he grabbed a handful of items from the bag and got to work sorting them into organized piles on the floor. "Did you bring the candy canes?" he asked. El fished around in the bag and procured a box of edible candy cane decorations. "And the stockings?"

El smirked and bit her lip. "Yeah, one second," she said before darting out the room with the bag in hand and leaving behind a slightly confused Mike. He continued sorting out the ornaments and, a few minutes later, heard a shuffle behind him.

"Mike?"

The boy turned and almost dropped dead on the spot. El was standing before him wearing only a pair of red-and-green-striped thigh-high socks and a matching elf's hat. Within seconds, Mike's face was red again and his cock was instantly hard as he gaped at the world's sexiest elf that was looking straight at him. "El, w-what... what are you... I-"

"What? You asked if I had the stockings," El replied innocently.

Mike gulped hard. "I didn't mean... _those_... types of stockings. I meant ones you hang over the fire," he explained, trying to be as gentle as possible. After all, her vocabulary, although quite developed at this point, was still not as extensive as his own.

Now it was El's turn to blush. Her skin flushed red and she looked down at the floor. "Oh. I'm sorry, Mike," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

The Wheeler boy's reflexes instantly kicked in and he jumped up to hug her as a wave of guilt washed over him. "No, no, it's okay. It's okay, El. It's not your fault," he told her, stroking her hair and hoping his erection would quickly dissipate.

No such luck.

El let out a quiet giggle, much to her boyfriend's surprise given the circumstances, and pulled away slightly. She looked down at the bulge in his pants and smirked. Mike went to explain himself but was cut off by El's lips pressing against his own. She placed one hand on the back of his neck - something she usually did during moments like these - but then surprised him by placing the other firmly on his ass, squeezing it lightly through his jeans. Mike's clothed cock twitched slightly as his girlfriend groped his butt. Returning the favor, he used both hands to gently massage El's soft ass cheeks, making her moan into his mouth as their lips and tongues mushed together. Opening his eyes, Mike suddenly leapt away from his naked girlfriend, cursing under his breath as he did.

Oh, yeah... _Will_.

The Byers boy stood a few feet away, holding onto a bowl of snacks and staring at his friends with a look Mike was certain he hadn't seen since he'd stopped having his episodes. El turned to look at the source of her boyfriend's sudden shock before immediately looking back at him and grinning devilishly. Will, meanwhile, was staring straight at El's ass. The girl instantly noticed and flashed her eyes down to his crotch. Unsurprisingly, it was bulging just like her boyfriend's. She kept on grinning as she whispered something to Mike and then when she moved away from his ear, his eyes were bulging as well as his cock.

Mike was never one to turn down an opportunity to fuck his girlfriend but this was certainly one he had to think over. Did he _really_ want to share with one of his friends? His heart told him "no", but his head told him "both of you horny little fucks bend her over the sofa right now and fuck her as hard as you possibly can." His head was right, of course - he was a horny little fuck. And being a horny little fuck, Mike decided to do what anyone like him in that situation would.

"Don't say a word of this to anyone," he warned, looking directly at Will.

El walked over to their spectator and took the bowl from his hands, placing it down on the table and leading him further into the room. She then sat on the sofa, slumping down so that her ass was hanging over the edge of the cushion. She lifted her legs, exposing her untouched pussy and asshole to the two boys. It was a familiar sight for Mike, and a whole new experience for Will. "I want you to eat my pussy," El told the Byers boy plainly and with a slight smirk. Will wasn't sure how to respond to such a statement and so he remained unmoved.

Mike looked at his friend and smiled. "It's okay, Will. Go ahead."

His palms sweaty and his cock aching to break free, Will approached El and dropped to his knees in front of her. Closing her eyes, El moaned and arched her back when a wet tongue began sliding over her pussy. It flicked around a little and eventually slipped past her folds.

"Is he doing okay, El?" Mike asked.

El nodded and switched her glance over to him. "Yeah, his mouth feels really good." The two boys shared a proud smile before Will got back to work. Mike looked up, his pants tightening at the sight of his girlfriend getting eaten out by his best friend. It wasn't long before his name left El's mouth amidst the soft moans. "Take off your clothes," she instructed.

Mike did just that and, within a matter of seconds, his naked body was on full view. Will, who had since let his dick spill free of his underwear and was slowly stroking himself, watched as Mike clambered onto the sofa next to his girlfriend. The Wheeler boy stood up and moaned when his shaft disappeared inside El's mouth. He began steadily moving his hips, repeatedly feeding his cock between her wet lips. As El sucked off her boyfriend - something that was a daily occurrence for the couple - she hooked her legs around the back of Will's neck, in doing so deliberately pushing his face deeper into her cunt. Will heard her moans grow louder, though they were still masked behind a layer of slobbers and slurps as El gradually took Mike's cock deeper and deeper into her mouth.

"God, you're so good at this," Mike groaned, momentarily pulling away from El so that he could reposition himself. He moved from her side to face her directly and hastily guided himself back into her mouth.

Will was still so dedicated to servicing El's pussy he hadn't noticed Mike moving around in front of him, something that came as quite a surprise when he looked up, only to be greeted by a close-up view of his friend's pert butt. Mike was blissfully unaware that he was inadvertently flaunting his ass for his best friend but Will wasn't about to complain. Instead, he returned his tongue to El but made sure to keep his eyes fixed firmly on Mike's butt. The decision to ogle his friend's cute ass would be one he wouldn't regret, something he realized when El stopped rummaging through his hair and moved her hands to a new destination. Still licking away, Will watched as El's fingers dug into the soft pale flesh of Mike's ass cheeks. She used her grip on his butt to pull him closer, sending the tip of his cock plunging into her throat and causing her to splutter a little. El recovered quickly and began dutifully deepthroating her boyfriend. But that wasn't all.

Will had only closed his eyes for a moment as he concentrated on eating out his best friend's girlfriend, but when he opened them, he saw that El was using her fingers to pry open her boyfriend's ass cheeks and the sight alone was almost enough to have him blowing his load. Luckily, he managed to hold back, something he was incredibly grateful for. He didn't think Karen would take kindly to having to clean up his jizz from the front of her sofa. But Will was still shocked and undeniably turned on by the fact that he could literally see Mike's asshole as El kept him spread open for her own filthy pleasure. One of her fingers wandered away from the others holding onto his butt cheeks and poked cautiously at the hole between them as if requesting entry. Will heard Mike gasp and figured he must have given El the go ahead as her finger effortlessly slipped past his defences and disappeared inside him. "Oh, fuck!" Mike uttered, his voice shaky and breathless.

El was still devouring his cock, but now her finger was buried up to the last knuckle inside his tight ass. She held it there for a while before slowly starting to pump it in and out, her actions causing the boy in front of her to practically salivate like a hungry dog. Will's cock was dripping pre-cum onto his fingers as he tried hopelessly to slow his strokes in a feeble attempt to prolong his inevitable climax. But, if anything, his hand was now moving quicker than it was before all thanks to him being given his own private show consisting of El fingering Mike's ass right before his eyes. Though the show soon came to end when El detached her mouth and fingers from her boyfriend's most intimate areas and addressed her audience. "I want you both to fuck me now," she announced.

Although he was a little disappointed he wouldn't be getting his cock sucked, Will dared not argue with a girl who could explode his brain with her mind. He anxiously got to his feet but was unsure of how to proceed. He thought it best to instead wait for specific instructions. Will didn't have to wait long before El invited him to sit on the sofa. "Because this is your first time, I don't mind doing all the work," she told him with a sly grin. Mike stood back and watched, his eyes flashing between his girlfriend's perfectly-shaped ass as she moved around and, much to his own surprise, the throbbing five-and-a-half-inch shaft that was pointing proudly up from between Will's pale thighs.

The Byers boy gasped audibly as El's soaked pussy encompassed his swollen cockhead and his pre-cum was added to the mix of juices and his own saliva that coated the girl's folds. He could only watch with wide eyes and an expression of disbelief as his dick was swallowed by a warm, tight cunt. Moaning loudly, El slid all the way down, so much so that Will's balls were resting against her ass cheeks. "Ready?" she asked with a smile. Mike couldn't help but stroke himself as he watched his girlfriend begin to fuck herself on his best friend's cock, taking his virginity with her. It wasn't a scenario he ever thought he'd be in at all, let alone one he would be okay with. Mike both cursed and thanked his uncontrollable teenage hormones before walking over to join in the fun on the sofa.

By the time he got there, El and Will were making out heavily but Mike couldn't care less at this point. They were all too far gone; might as well make the most of it... and to Mike, "making the most of it" meant spitting onto his finger and easing it into his girlfriend's tight asshole in preparation for what he had planned next. El moaned against Will's lips when her ass was speared on one and then quickly two of Mike's skilled fingers. She turned her head to kiss him and began grinding her hips, purposefully fucking herself on her boyfriend's fingers while still riding Will.

"Do it, Mike, please," El whined, now greedily wanting to be filled with more than a single cock.

Mike looked at her and smirked. "Do what?" he asked teasingly.

"Fuck me, Mike! Please, fuck my ass!"

His smirk broke out into an excited grin. "As you wish."

El placed her hands on Will's chest to steady herself and gasped loudly - very loudly - when her boyfriend's cock entered her ass. Will reached behind her and let his hands rest on her butt cheeks, spreading them slightly to allow Mike's dick easier access. He couldn't help but notice the intense look of pleasure on El's face as she was given a double dose of teen cock. Will let his mind drift away for a second, wondering if he'd ever be able to experience Mike that way. He often thought about his friends while lying in bed, usually with his shorts around his ankles and his hand wrapped around his dick. His favorite fantasy involved being pushed down onto his knees in front of Mike, Lucas, and Dustin and being forced to suck their thick throbbing cocks until they blasted his face with cum. That image was always enough to make him-

"Fuck! Oh... yes, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Will snapped back to reality at the sound of El's pleasure-filled screams which were brought on by her pussy and ass each being stuffed full of cock. "Keep going! Keep going! I'm g-gonna cum!" she whimpered along with an unintelligible mix of their names as her climax quickly seized control. Her body shaking, El came _hard_ , soaking Will's cock in her juices and just about milking his own orgasm out of him.

Except that didn't happen.

Will was left teetering on the edge when El climbed off him, causing both his own cock and Mike's to slip from her holes and twitch violently at being left so dangerously close to eruption. Mike hadn't fucked her for very long, so El knew he still had a good bit of stamina left, but she was unsure about Will. In any event, she wanted to taste him when he finished and so she moved herself into a more accessible position - that being on her hands and knees in the middle of the living room. Mike didn't even need to be told what to do. He pressed his cock against El's asshole, teasing it with the head, but then aimed it lower and pushed into her pussy, making her whine.

"Feel good, baby?" he teased, slapping her ass and thrusting in harder.

"Y-yeah. Fuck, your cock feels so good, Mike!"

The dark-haired boy groaned at her words. "Yeah? You like my cock in your tight little pussy?"

"Mhmm."

Mike wanted to get deeper, so he lifted his ass in the air and shoved his cock straight into her butt, slamming in hard and making her scream in pleasure.

For the last minute or so, Will had been standing behind the pair, seemingly lost in a trance as he observed their incredibly erotic activities. He wasn't even aware that El was currently offering him a blowjob through her moans, at least not until Mike called out to him. "Will, hey! You still here?"

"Oh, uh... yeah."

Once he was certain Mike wasn't looking, Will decided to take his chance. It was now or never. A little apprehensive, he walked forward and let his cock settle between Mike's butt cheeks. The Wheeler boy instantly gasped and turned around to face him.

"W-what are- ugh!" Mike's words were cut short when Will's swollen tip nudged his hole.

"Can I?" Will suddenly got very nervous, afraid he'd taken things too far. But he wasn't giving up. He wanted this. "P-please, Mike."

His thoughts filled with nothing but sex, Mike cursed those damned teenage hormones again and nodded. "Fine. Just- just go easy, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Will used his thumbs to keep Mike's cheeks pried open and carefully edged his cock forward.

Holding onto El for support, Mike's entire body jerked when Will's dick pushed past his hole and began sliding into his ass. "Oh, shit! Fuck, fuck!" Mike grunted and groaned as Will burrowed his cock inside of him. The smaller boy kept on pushing, slowly so as not to cause any unnecessary pain, and thirty seconds later found himself buried completely inside Mike's tight butthole.

Over at the front, El was grinning wildly as she listened to the sounds of her boyfriend getting fucked in the ass by his best friend, all while he was fucking her, too. The trio rhythmically drilled into each other for several minutes - two throbbing cocks filling up two tight assholes. At the back, Will was still in awe at what was currently happening, though he couldn't help but wish Lucas and Dustin were there with them. God, what he wouldn't give to be able to fuck those two as well...

* * *

"Ugh, shit!" Dustin shouted right as his feet skidded out from under him.

Lucas and Max let their gloved hands separate while they doubled over with laughter. "It's not funny, assholes!" Dustin spat as he lifted his knees up from the icy pavement, grimacing slightly. "Get fucked, both of you!" His fist collided with Lucas's shoulder but the padding on the boy's thick winter jacket swiftly dissolved any harmful intent.

"Man, you should've seen yourself!" Max laughed, her slightly reddened nose scrunching up to make way for a smile that made Lucas's insides feel warm and fuzzy. Or maybe that was due to the fact he was taking every opportunity he could to stare at her perfect ass in those tight jeans. Thinking about it, Lucas deduced it was probably a combination of the two. Still laughing at Dustin's misfortune, he held out his arm for Max to hold onto as the trio made their way down Maple street and into the Wheeler's front garden.

Arriving at the front door, Lucas lifted his hand to the doorbell but stopped short of pressing it when the sound of a very alarmed Dustin caught his attention. "Uh... guys?" Standing in front of the window, the curly-haired boy was looking directly into the living room, well lit against the backdrop of the black moonlit sky.

"Holy shit," Max muttered as she peered through the glass. Confused, Lucas joined them and gave an equally shocked reaction. Inside were three naked bodies, each facing away from the window and each rocking back and forth as they ploughed into one another.

"Is that _Will_?" Dustin asked, referring to the one at the back, though he knew it quite clearly was - the hair was a dead giveaway. "And is he _doing Mike_?" Lucas and Max remained silent, too shocked to even respond. "Wait! _El's_ in there, too?!"

Lucas looked away for a moment, slightly weirded out by the fact that they were all stood staring so intently at their three naked friends, with Will's ass being the most noticeable point of interest. He felt something tickling him and looked down to find Max's fingers brushing along the rapidly-growing bulge in his jeans. Lucas swallowed heavily but did nothing to stop his girlfriend's advances. Max couldn't deny that she was immensely aroused by the sight of Will's balls smacking against Mike's as he slammed into him. Will has a cute butt, too, she thought. Not as cute as Lucas's, of course, but cute enough to have her pussy growing increasingly wet with each thrust it made. Luckily for her, Lucas seemed to be all too aware of the fact as she soon felt his hand slip into her underwear and snake down towards her heated core. Using two fingers to separate Max's folds, Lucas let a third dip inside her pussy.

Suppressing a moan, Max glanced over at Dustin, who was sporting an equally obvious erection. Reaching out, she placed her palm over his bulge and began rubbing him through his jeans, too lost in the moment to even care about subtlety. Dustin groaned and responded by cautiously moving his hand to her ass and ever so slightly squeezing it. Just as he did, the moans coming from behind the glass seemed to reach their peak in volume and the two naked boys inside appeared to stop their movements. After a few seconds, Will moved away, unknowingly treating the three onlookers to an image they wouldn't be forgetting any time soon - a torrent of cum pouring out of Mike's ass, running down over his ballsack, and dripping onto the floor.

That was enough for Max. She skilfully unbuttoned Lucas's jeans with one hand and tugged his underwear down slightly. Lucas shivered as his cock, balls, and ass were exposed to the freezing cold air. A few seconds later and Dustin's pants were also around his ankles. As Max started to stroke each of their shafts, the boys worked together to get the redhead's own pants down. Lucas unbuttoned her jeans while Dustin pulled them down slightly at the back. They didn't go down all the way, just enough for her ass to be on show. Their minds clouded with sex just like their friends inside, Lucas and Dustin took a long look at Max's semi-naked form before each grabbing a butt cheek and kneading softly. The redheaded girl moaned at their touch, a sound that made both boys' cocks twitch in her hands. She ran her thumbs over their bulbous tips, collecting up their pre-cum while her eyes found Lucas. Leaning towards him, Max licked and sucked at her boyfriend's neck before pulling him into a deep and lust-filled kiss.

"Enjoying yourselves out here?"

All three of them jumped and turned to see a fully naked El - her elf stockings long since discarded - staring at them with raised eyebrows and an unfaltering smirk. Lucas and Dustin both scrambled to cover themselves despite the fact their lengths were far too big to hide behind their hands. "You don't have to do that," El told them with a mischievous look that Lucas instantly picked up on. It was eerily similar to Max's "I've-got-something-incredibly-filthy-planned-but-I'm-not-telling-you-what-it-is" look. El glanced behind her and then over at Max. "You wanna finish this inside?"

Max beamed at her naked best friend. "Sounds good to me!" She then turned to her boyfriend and took his hand in hers. "C'mon, Stalker!"

Lucas pulled his pants up and followed, his eyes never leaving Max's bare ass as she led him inside. Dustin, in his excitement at the prospect of getting to fuck two hot girls, tried to shuffle his way to the door with his pants still bunched up around his feet. It took him all of five seconds to trip over and land face-first in the snow. Lucas and Max heard a muffled "Son of a bitch!" coming from outside and rolled their eyes before getting straight to tearing each others' clothes off as an exhausted Mike and Will watched from the sidelines.

Shuddering from the cold, Dustin pulled both himself and his pants back up, dusted the snow off his cock, and headed inside for what was sure to be the Party's most unforgettable sleepover yet.


End file.
